


Of Miko's, Demon's and Alien's Oh My!

by WhisperingKage



Category: Ben 10 Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is hanging out with her cousin and his friends...one of which is to stubborn to believe in demons...she'd just have to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Miko's, Demon's and Alien's Oh My!

* * *

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she glared at the ever cocky Ben.

"If aliens are real, why can't demons be?" He laughed at her like she was silly and patted her shoulder.

"They just aren't Kagome, they're myths!" She rolled her eyes and gave Gwen a blank stare, one that she returned.

Gwen sighed and smacked her cousin upside his head.

"Ben you are such a moron. I use magic! You transform into different kinds of aliens...yet you refuse to believe in demons?" She stared at him like he was stupid. He merely huffed and moved to lean on the car next to Kevin.

"Look, we know for a fact magic and aliens are real! I've seen you use magic and I have been and seen many different kinds of aliens. Hell we've saved the world! Not once during our travels have we met a demon! They're not real!"

He glanced at Kevin for support. Kevin merely rolled his eyes and moved to lean next to Kagome, who was leaning on the hood of his car.

"Look Tennyson I'm going to have to agree with my cousin. Demons are real, you've just never seen one because they don't want you to see them."

Ben gapped.

"That's not fair you're only agreeing because she's your cousin!"

Ben huffed, a light blush on his cheeks.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him, stopping in front of him.

"You are stubborn." He blushed at her closeness but nodded.

Gwen scoffed in the background.

"Of course he is." Kagome smiled almost evilly as she leaned closer to him, making his blush deepen.

"Well then...how about you show me yours and I show you mine?" She giggled as he sputtered and Kevin pulled her away from Ben.

"KAGOME!" She giggled.

"What? He won't believe me unless I show him...plus if I do show him it's not going to be cheap!"

Ben quickly tried to compose himself and grinned cockily at her. If she wanted a show he would give her one.

"Oh, well you better hold onto something, I've been known to make girls swoon." He winked at her as booth Gwen and Kevin scoffed.

Kagome merely smiled at him as if waiting for him to do something.

"Well come on I don't have all day. My guardian will be here to pick me up soon..." He huffed but pulled his sleeve up, reveling the Omnitrix and grinned as he slammed his hand down on it.

Kagome watched with bored eyes as a light engulfed him and a few seconds later, after a transformation that reminded her of a magic girl, a weird monkey like thing was standing in front of her grinning. She blinked at it.

"Nande?" The monkey smirked at her and jumped up to hang from her neck.

Kevin rolled his eyes, really? Spider Monkey?

"Honestly...way to try and show off...spider monkey..." Gwen laughed at the flushed face Ben made.

"Awww its okay Ben! I'm sure she likes cute wittle fuzzy wuzzy monkeys."

Kagome blinked as Ben propelled off of her shoulders and landed on the hood of the car his arms, all of them, crossed over his chest. She laughed lightly and patted his head.

"There, there I think you're cute." Ben grinned as he stuck his tongue out at Kevin and Gwen.

"Well...you always did have a soft spot for those with ears, tails, and fur...I'm starting to think you have a fetish..." Ben, Kevin, and Gwen watched as Kagome huffed turning red as she swirled on her heels to face the new comer.

He was tall, really tall and had pale skin that contrasted with his long black hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black shades, he also had one golden earring in his right ear.

Kagome glared at the new comer, her cheeks puffed out.

"Oh shut up Fluff butt!" The man, known as fluff butt merely stared at her blankly.

"Kagome...you know my name I suggest you use it." She huffed, not even noticing when Ben jumped off the car and transformed back into his human form.

"Whatever, Sesshoumaru..." She grumbled under her breath and merely died of a heart attack when Ben touched her arm lightly.

"Who's that?" She smiled as if remembering something funny. She skipped over to the man, Sesshoumaru, and tugged on his arm, a bright almost evil smile on her face.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru, demon lord of Japan and some parts of the middle East." She pulled on his arm as if begging for something and he sighed grumbling under his breath about needy pups.

"Fine."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin watched as if his image seemed to melt away and was replaced by a god. Gwen almost drooled.

His long black hair was replaced with long silver locks. HIs skin was just as pale but now he had tattoo like markings on his face and arms. His ears became elf like and his teeth became fangs. All in all he was godly, scary but godly.

Kagome smiled devilishly at Ben's gapped face.

"See I told you demons were real." With that she stuck out her tongue at him causing Kevin and Gwen to laugh.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he glanced down at his ward.

"Are you quite done yet?" She smiled happily and nodded.

"Hai~!" He grumbled as his human appearance once again took over.

"Good, we're late as it is. Say goodbye to your...friends." She huffed at the condescending tone in his voice but nodded. She let go of his arm and walked over to her cousin and gave him a big hug.

"I'll see you later." He nodded and hugged her back, lifting her into the air.

"Stay out of trouble." She smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean." He nodded arching an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh." She gave him once last quick hug before walking over to Gwen and giving the startled girl a hug as well.

"It was nice to meet you! If you ever want to learn some more fun magic please do stop by my place, Kevin knows where it's at." Gwen nodded and let Kagome go.

"Oh, I will I need to be able to keep these two morons in line." Kagome smiled wickedly.

"Oh then I have just the spell in mind." She smiled evilly making Sesshoumaru blanch. Those poor boys. Kagome and Gwen shared a laugh before she finally made her way over to Ben.

She practically danced her way over to his still semi shocked form. Once in front of him she held her arms behind her back and rocked on her heels.

"Told you so." He blinked out of his stupor and nodded, she did tell him.

"Yeah, yeah. Demons are real...you were right." She smiled happily and hugged him, leaning on his chest so she could look up at him.

"Oh, you admit defeat! You're so cute!" She glanced at Gwen and smirked, ignoring Sesshomaru's glare and Ben's blushing.

"You trained him well." Gwen grinned.

"I tried."

Kagome giggled and turned to the blushing Ben.

"Well it was fun getting to meet you. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Until then ja!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and danced back over to Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at a beat red Ben.

Ben gulped as Sesshoumrau glared at him, wrapping an arm around Kagome as they stared to walk away. He sighed in relief only to stiffen as Sesshourmaru tossed him a glance over his shoulder, lifting his sun glasses to reveal deep piercing gold eyes. He gulped. He knew that look. It was the 'I'm going to kill you when she's not looking' look.

Kevin grinned as he leaned on his car next to Ben and patted his shoulder.

"Way to go Tennyson. You caught her eye...good luck." Ben groaned, normally he would be jumping for joy. He, Ben, had caught the eyes of such a beautiful young woman...but it seemed she came with a body guard...great. Why was nothing in his life ever easy?

 


End file.
